


Camera Shy

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair talks Jim into letting him videotape a taste test, but Jim doesn't know about the twist Blair throws in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera Shy

If any of you are like me you listen to music on your way to work but don't really hear the words of the songs. Until one day when suddenly the words ping upon your brain: your mouth falls open, your eyes bug, and you say "Oh, my gawd! That song describes Jim and Blair!!" That happened to me on Friday and "Camera Shy" is the result. The song in question is "Mouth" by Merril Bainbridge from her CD "The Garden." You'll find the song, in it's entirity, after the story. 

This is not the first time I've written fanfic but it's definitely the first time I've written a slash story. For that matter it's the first time I've written ANY type of sex scene (straight, slash, curly, or zigzag) of any kind. Please let me know if you find any glaring errors. For the scared writer in me who still can't believe she's actually sending this to the list, please send nice comments. 

DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to UPN and Pet Fly productions. I just thought they needed to get out more. 

On with the story................ 

## Camera Shy

by Siren

> __  
> I feel like I've been blown apart  
>  There are pieces here  
> I don't know where they go  
> I don't know where they go  
> Kiss me on my salty lips  
> I bet you feel a little crazy but for me  
> We'll be famous on t.v.  
> 

Blair finished setting up the video camera on its tripod, calling to Jim, "Come on, Jim. Please. Just this once. I've got tons of notes but I need at least one solid piece of evidence that my claims are true." Checking the angle, Blair grunted in satisfaction. "If you're worried about people recognizing you I can always get Mike from the Broadcasting Department to put a blue dot over your face." 

From his bedroom, Jim called back, "All right, Chief. All right. Just this once." He quickly came down the stairs, buttoning his pale, blue shirt before tucking it in his pants. 

Blair suppressed the grin he felt pressing at his lips. 'Candy from a baby,' he thought, pulling a red bandanna from his pocket. "Come sit over here, Jim," Blair said. As the detective settled himself on the sofa, Blair moved around to stand behind him. He folded the bandanna and wrapped it around Jim's eyes. 

Leaning over to wave his hand in front of Jim's eyes, Blair asked, "How many fingers am I holding up?" 

"Sandburg," Jim growled. 

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Blair said, straightening as he rested his hands on Jim's shoulders. A sultry smile spread across his face as he went to get the cups. This was going better than planned. 

> __  
> Would it be my fault  
>  if I could turn you on?  
> Would I be so bad  
> if I could turn you on?  
> When I kiss your mouth  
> I want to taste it  
> Turn you upside down,  
> don't want to waste it  
> 

Jim sat impatiently listening to Blair gather his materials for this experiment of his. He didn't particularly want to do this but after thinking about the night before, a satisfied grin playing across his lips, he'd agreed. Jim's thoughts turned back to their heated lovemaking, easing his impatience. 

"What are you thinking about?" 

Blair's words jerked Jim back to the present. "Last night." He felt the sudden flush of heat coming from the young man and grinned. Suddenly remembering the video camera, Jim's smile faltered. He listened to the quiet whir coming from the machine and said, "Why don't you rewind that tape and start again." 

"Don't worry about it, man. I can edit it later. Besides 'last night' doesn't give anything away." 

Jim shrugged, setting his face into a mask and settling back in the sofa. "What are we going to do?" 

"Remember the taste experiment we did a few months back?" Jim nodded. "We're going to do that one again." 

"Why?" 

Jim heard hair rustling against fabric as Blair shrugged his shoulders. "I just need to confirm that you can do it again. In order to be valid, experiments must be repeatable." 

That sounded reasonable to Jim. He reached forward to pick up a glass from the coffee table where he'd heard Blair place them, when the young grabbed his hand and pushed it back into his lap. "Not yet, Jim. I've made one slight change in the procedure." 

Jim listened, confused, as Blair sat down on the table in front of him. He heard his young lover lift a glass, followed by the sound of him taking a sip. Before he had the chance to ask Blair what was going on, he felt Blair's lips press against his. Instinctively Jim's mouth opened, his tongue snaking into Blair's mouth. He coiled his hands into his lover's hair, pulling him closer as his tongue caressed the young man's teeth and palate before entwining itself with Blair's tongue. 

Suddenly the young man pulled back, carefully pulling Jim's hands from his hair. Jim gasped as the sensations were torn away. "Well, Jim," Blair said, panting slightly. "What was in that glass?" 

Jim shook his head, trying to organize his jumbled thoughts. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he thought back over the tastes he'd experienced during the kiss: Blair's toothpaste and something else. Focusing, he said, "Vanilla." 

"Right." 

Once again Jim heard Blair take a sip. Again, before he could react, still trying to recover from the first kiss, Blair's lips pressed against his own. Jim's tongue darted into his lover's mouth while his hands reached up to pull him closer. Blair pushed his hands away as he leaned into Jim, forcing him back against the sofa. Again the contact was suddenly broken by Blair. 

"Sugar," Jim gasped. 

"You're very good at this," Blair purred. 

Jim was reeling, his sense of taste going into overdrive from Blair's tactics. He was still trying to catch his breath when Blair's lips pressed against his for the third time. Jim's tongue slipped into Blair's mouth again, testing his teeth, palate, and tongue at once. He tasted the vanilla and sugar from the two previous kisses still intermingled with the toothpaste. His tongue probed further, looking for a new flavor. Blair pressed against him, his knee between Jim's legs. Still, he couldn't identify the taste. Narrowing his focus, blocking out all other sensations coursing through his body, he recognized a slight difference. Something stronger now than before. Straining to identify the taste, Jim's world tilted away from him. 

> __  
> I jump on you,  
>  you jump on me  
> You push me out  
> and even though you know I love you  
> I'd be inclined to slap you in the mouth  
> When I kiss your salty lips  
> You will feel a little crazy,  
> but for me  
> I'll be famous on t.v.  
> 

'Damn,' Blair thought as he eased Jim down, pulling the blindfold off. 'This wasn't supposed to happen.' He shook his head to clear it, lightly slapping Jim's face. 'I guess I zoned out a little myself, there.' Jim didn't respond so Blair slapped him a little harder. "Come on, Jim. Wake up!" He grabbed handfuls of Jim's shirt, shaking him before slapping his face again. "Wake up, Jim. You're scaring me here." 

Deciding that desperate times called for desperate measures, Blair was about to slap Jim with all his might when his lover took a deep, cleansing breath and shook his head. Blair placed his hand against Jim's cheek. "Are you okay?" 

"Salt." 

Blair blinked. "What?" 

"The last cup had salt in it." 

Blowing out the breath he'd been holding, Blair nodded in relief. "Do you know what happened?" 

Jim shrugged. Still laying on the sofa, he explained, "I couldn't find a new taste so I focused and then realized there was more salt in your mouth than before." 

Blair leaned forward, resting his head against Jim's chest. "Oh man. I'm sorry. I didn't think about that." 

"What?" Jim asked, reaching up to caress Blair's hair. 

"The salt content in our bodies. I'm sorry," he repeated. 

Jim stopped stroking Blair's hair. He push Blair upright as he sat up. Blair started to say something but Jim placed a finger against his lips. Jim leaned forward, gently kissing his lips, eyes, cheeks. "*I'm* not," he murmured. 

He pulled away, grabbing Blair's sweater and pulling it over the young man's head. When Blair started to speak, Jim placed his finger against his mouth again before pulling off the young man's crewneck shirt. "You wear too many clothes," he teased, closing his teeth gently on Blair's lower lip. 

Blair moaned, his hands quickly unbuttoning Jim's shirt, sliding across his lover's bare chest as he pushed the shirt back and down his shoulders. Jim slipped his tongue into Blair's mouth as he shook his arms out of the sleeves of the shirt. Reluctantly, both men pulled apart long enough to undo each others pants. Jim slipped Blair's jeans and boxers to his ankles, carefully supporting his young lover as he stepped out of his clothes. Blair was rougher, jerking Jim's black pants and boxers down. Jim managed to get one foot from the tangle of clothes before Blair shoved him onto the sofa. 

"Impatient," Jim whispered into Blair's ear before taking the young man's earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it. Blair's only response was a low moan as Jim moved down his neck, licking, kissing, and nibbling along his way. 

> __  
> Now, will it be my fault  
>  if I take your love and throw it wide?  
> You might restrain me,  
> But could you really blame me?  
> And you will feel you're blown apart  
> All the pieces there will fit to make you whole  
> And I know where they go  
> 

Jim wrapped his arm around Blair's waist, tipping him on his side as he turned. Leaning on his elbow, he dropped a kiss on Blair's nose. "I'm not sorry you did that at all," he said, pressing his lover onto his back. 

"I don't want you to zone out like that again," Blair whispered. "It scared me. You weren't coming around." 

Jim grinned down at the young man. "Then I'll just have to determine your natural salt content." He crushed his lips against Blair's, leaving the younger man gasping for breath. "Can't leave one inch of skin untested," he said, before carefully licking and kissing his way down Blair's body, making sure to taste every available inch of heated flesh. 

Reaching Blair's throbbing cock, he breathed across its tip, "This may take a while." 

> __  
> When I kiss your mouth  
>  I want to taste it  
> Turn you upside down  
> Don't want to waste it  
> 

Satiated, Jim relaxed, cradling Blair's shoulders, the young man's head resting on his chest, face tilted toward Jim's. The Sentinel turned to locate the soft whiring sound he heard and spotted the video camera. He placed a soft kiss on the drowsing man's lips, stirring Blair awake. 

"I take it you don't plan on using this tape for your dissertation," Jim said, pointing at the camera with his toe. Blair blushed; Jim liked it when he blushed. It didn't happen very often. 

"No. I, uh, didn't really plan on using this tape at all." 

Between gentle kisses on Blair's warm cheeks, Jim asked, "Why didn't you just ask to tape us making love?" 

"I didn't think you'd want to." Pulling away from Jim, he asked. "Are you mad?" 

Jim pulled him back down against his chest. He planted a kiss on the top of Blair's head. "We need to watch that tape tonight. Make sure I didn't miss a spot."   
  


* * *

Send comments to the author at lfschomb@gdi.net .  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/selections.cgi).


End file.
